That's My Line
by Reeves3
Summary: Pyrrha needs help learning her lines for her latest movie and Ruby is there to help her out. AU. Pyrruby one-shot. ENJOY!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY.**

 **Author's Note: This is a gift to a wonderful friend who was happy to share it with you all. I'm really happy how this story turned out and I'm even more glad my friend loved it too so I hope you readers have similar reactions. :D**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Reeves3**

* * *

 **That's My Line**

 **By Reeves3**

Snow was beginning to fall by the time Ruby made it back to her apartment. After a busy day running track indoors and walking home in the freezing cold the twenty year old wanted nothing more than to take a nice hot shower and relax by the fireplace. Stepping inside she swiped her boots on the welcome mat before pulling them off. A patter of tiny paws on the wooden floor signalled Zwei's fast approach eager to greet his owner following an afternoon of loneliness.

"Hello boy, oooh, yes hello, who's a good boy?" Ruby greeted, happily. Zwei let out a few barks jumping up at her while his stumpy tail wagged back and forth. Chuckling Ruby got down on her knees and petted her beloved dog as he climbed up her front to lick her face.

"Urgh, good thing I'm having a wash," she mentioned, wiping away the slobber. Standing back up Ruby removed her red mittens, unbuttoned her coat, and took off her woolly hat. Flicking on the light and brightening up the opening living area Ruby hanged her clothes on the peg by the door. Strolling over to the kitchen, with Zwei trotting at her heels, Ruby picked up his bowl and began to wash it clean in the sink.

Her eyes drifted over to the clock on the wall and she realised Pyrrha was running a little bit late. The pair of them, along with six others including her sister, had all become close friends in high school before she and Pyrrha had decided to live together. Her sister, Yang, and her girlfriend Blake were living together and Ruby didn't want to cramp them at their place and Pyrrha felt the same way when Ren and Nora offered her a place at their home. Jaune had gone to college in a different state while Weiss lived in her own home and learned the ways of her family business. It was over coffee where the two remaining homeless friends decided to get a place together.

It was also fortunate that the pair had crushes on one another. Not that either of them knew about it.

Letting out a sigh Ruby reached up opening the cupboard and retrieved a can of dog food. Zwei excitedly ran around her legs as she poured it in his bowl before placing it on the floor. Immediately he started to scoff down his dinner and Ruby smiled before placing the rubbish in the bin. With Zwei fed Ruby made her way to the bathroom where she began to run the taps to get the temperature right for her shower.

In the middle of undressing Ruby's ears picked up the sound of the front door opening and her heart fluttered.

"Ruby?" A voice called out.

"I'm in the bathroom Pyrrha," replied Ruby, over the sound of the running water and rising steam. She opened the door a crack and peered out as Pyrrha approached from down the hallway. The tall red head gave Ruby a tired smile.

"Are you okay? How was your day?" Ruby asked, noticing her friend looking less than enthused as usual.

"I'm fine Ruby, I had a stressful day but I'll tell you about it once you're out the shower," explained Pyrrha.

Reaching out a arm Ruby grabbed Pyrrha's hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. "At least you're home now so you can relax. How about we order a pizza tonight and save us from cooking?"

For the first time all day Pyrrha truly smiled. "That sounds wonderful."

Ruby flashed her a grin. "Sweet! I'll be as quick as I can."

Nodding her head Pyrrha reluctantly let go of Ruby's hand and made her way back to the lounge as Ruby closed the bathroom door. Hopping into the shower Ruby set about washing herself in record time so she could get back to Pyrrha as quickly as possible. Ten minutes later she was stepping out the warm water and into the cold air so she quickly wrapped a towel around herself. After drying off Ruby kept the towel covering her as she crossed the hallway and into her bedroom.

She grabbed a clean pair of underwear sliding them on before putting her pyjamas trousers and top. Feeling more relaxed and comfortable since coming home Ruby set about blow drying her hair. She thanked herself that she kept it cut short as it made drying the strands of brunette a speedy job which she liked.

Finally ready to go comfort her crush butterflies started to flutter in her stomach as Ruby made her way out of her bedroom and padded towards the lounge. Pyrrha was sat on the settee, with her back to Ruby, a drink in her hand while she looked over a script. Zwei had finished eating and was curled up on the floor in front of the electric fireplace that Pyrrha had got going.

Coming up to the settee Ruby gasped as she spotted Pyrrha had made her a mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table. Pyrrha let out a laugh as she felt Ruby's arms encircle around her neck and knocked their heads together softly.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Be careful when you drink it, it might still be too hot," cautioned Pyrrha.

"Of course," replied Ruby, jumping over the back of the settee to sit down next to her friend. Picking up the drink Ruby brought it tentatively to her lips and gave a soft blow across the top before taking a sip. Immediately the hot chocolate warmed up the parts of her a shower couldn't reach and she closed her eyes in bliss and grinned.

"That's perfect," she breathed. Opening her eyes she smiled brightly at Pyrrha who had been watching her. The moment their eyes met Pyrrha glanced away and a rosy blush appeared on Ruby's cheeks. She noticed Pyrrha had got changed into her pyjamas too but was mostly covered by the thick fleece blanket placed over her.

"So, umm, why did you have a bad day?" Ruby asked, curiously.

Pyrrha let out a long drawn out sigh and waved the script she was holding in front of Ruby. "It's because of this. At rehearsal today the director wouldn't stop telling me I was doing certain things wrong in this one scene. Every time we tried it he kept nitpicking at the tiniest things and that I wasn't getting the emotions right. Eventually he called it a day and told me we'll try again tomorrow," explained Pyrrha, glumly.

Ruby's heart clenched at her friend's troubles. Pyrrha had always wanted to get into the acting career and this was the first movie she was going to be involved in. The day she had told Ruby the news she had excitedly picked her up and spun her around in circles. Ruby couldn't have been more happier for her and she would be damned if she let Pyrrha struggle to get over the first hurdle.

"Then let me help you practice the lines and I can see what you can do better," she suggested. "Not that you need to do better because you're already perfect..." she rambled on.

Pyrrha giggled. "Would you really help me out?"

Ruby gaped at her and put down her drink. "Duh! Of course I will!"

Leaning across Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Ruby giving her a firm hug. Ruby's eyes widened and a goofy smile spread across her lips as she curled her own arms around Pyrrha.

"You're the sweetest," mumbled Pyrrha, her chin on Ruby's shoulder.

"It's all those cookies I eat," joked Ruby, giving a half-hearted shrug.

Giggling Pyrrha pulled away from Ruby and gave her shoulder a shove before handing Ruby the script and standing up. Ruby jumped up too, suddenly excited to reading out movie lines, and faced Pyrrha while glancing down at the script.

"If we start from the top of the page and you'll be reading Troye's lines," pointed out Pyrrha. Ruby nodded her head seeing that she had to speak first and her eyes scanned the lines.

"'Wait you can't go! It's too dangerous. I promised I would never let anything happen to you.'"

"'But you must,'" Pyrrha cried out, causing Ruby to gape unexpectedly at her. ' _How had her director said she wasn't emotional?'_ she thought, wondering if she should go to his house and knock some sense into him. Shaking her head Ruby cleared her thoughts as Pyrrha was finishing up her line. "'-don't go they'll kill my family.'"

"Damn," muttered Ruby, momentarily getting lost in the story. "Oh! 'Then I'm coming with you.'"

"'This isn't your fight but I won't stop you if you chose to follow me."

"I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth. However before we go in, there's something I've got to do,'" read out Ruby, dramatically. Her eyes scanned down to the next line of the script where it described the character kissing Pyrrha's. Ruby's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. "Errrr..."

"It's alright Ruby we don't have to kiss," reassured Pyrrha, breaking out from her character.

"Oh, okay," said Ruby. She reached up and rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. "I was going to suggest we give each other a peck on the cheek or something. I mean we should follow the script as close as we can, right?"

"If you're comfortable with that we can do," mumbled Pyrrha, her face turning redder than her hair.

Ruby nodded her head nervously and zipped forward to press a swift kiss to Pyrrha's cheek before stepping away. Smiling for a second Pyrrha took a moment to recall her lines as her cheek tingled where Ruby's lips had been.

"'Troye...I had no idea you felt that way.'"

"'I do. I've l-loved you for a long time now and I don't want to live another day without you knowing,'" quoted Ruby. Was it just her or was it getting hot in here? _'Probably just me,'_ she mused.

Pyrrha took a step closer, placing her hand on Ruby's cheek and gazed deeply into her silver eyes. "'I love you too.'"

Ruby forgot how to breathe. Only until she remembered it was part of the script however and she broke away from Pyrrha's gaze to look at the pages.

"That's the end of the scene," mentioned Pyrrha. "We go into the cave then and along come the action scenes."

"I see," replied Ruby, tapping the paper with her fingers. "So did that go any better? I thought you were great!"

Pyrrha smiled, if a bit sadly, and dropped her hand away from Ruby's cheek. "That was what I was doing earlier today. There must be something I'm doing wrong. Can we try again?"

Ruby nodded and they attempted the scene once more. The second try went as much as the first so they tried again. And again. And again.

With each attempt hand's became more involved, Ruby placing them on Pyrrha's shoulders, Pyrrha grabbing hold of Ruby's arms, until it came to the kiss scene and Ruby put her hand on the back of Pyrrha's neck before lightly kissing her cheek. Every kiss though was slowly becoming closer and closer to Pyrrha's lips until Ruby just decided to peck them during another practice and the one after that. Pyrrha had blushed furiously the first time it happened but she didn't make any attempt to stop Ruby. In fact she really wanted to feel Ruby's lips upon hers as many times as possible.

A part of Ruby was screaming that she was giving Pyrrha little kisses like this while the other part was fretfully worrying if Pyrrha only saw the kisses as part of the scene and nothing more.

In the middle of their sixteenth attempt Ruby was beginning to get completely lost in Pyrrha's green orbs as she read out her line.

"'-there's something I've got to do!'" Ruby cried out, no longer needing the script as the lines were now well engraved in her brain.

Her hand moved up from Pyrrha's shoulder to the back of her neck and she leaned forward, tilting her head ever so slightly, until her lips lightly brushed against Pyrrha's. What Ruby didn't expect to happen was Pyrrha bringing her hands up to cup Ruby's cheeks and bring her closer to press their lips more firmly together. Ruby felt her knees go weak and she closed her eyes in total ecstasy as she wrapped her arms around Pyrrha and held them close. They could feel the other smiling as their lips moved together before they parted slightly only for Ruby to bring them together again.

When they did need air though they finally broke apart but kept their arms around each other and rested their foreheads together.

"I think," started Ruby. "If you do that kiss tomorrow there is no way the director can call it unemotional because that was everything."

Pyrrha grinned, unshed tears lining her eyes. "I love you."

Ruby pressed her lips softly to Pyrrha's. "Hey, that's my line. I love you too."

A sly smile appeared on Pyrrha and a mischievous glint flashed in her eyes. "How would you like to practice the grand finale kiss?"

"I imagine it goes a little something like this," murmured Ruby, before pulling Pyrrha down to the settee and locking their lips once more.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and let me know!**

 **Reeves3.**


End file.
